


Solace in the Strangest Place

by LookingForDroids



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Aesthetic as self-definition, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Small moments of rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Being noticeable is dangerous. Sometimes it’s also worth it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Solace in the Strangest Place

The troll who slides into the seat across from her is unmistakeable and impossible to look away from: gold sign emblazoning a black and neon tank top, glittery netting hanging low off one shoulder, pink triangular eyepatch covering over Lichtenberg scarring. It takes a second to place the name, but moisturewave was never her genre.

“I saw your video,” Cirava says. Not the first time she’s heard those words from a lowblood in a cafe, but this one looks uncomfortable, like they’d rather be gone. She gets it. She’s seen their videos too, and gossip gets around.

They glance back over hunched shoulders, then lean forward, gripping her wrist too quickly to pull away from. She almost shoves them back, but doesn’t. It’s not the kind of touch she’s learned to defend against. It feels like a warning, not a threat.

“It’s not worth it,” they say. “Worst they can do to a bronze is culling, but who wants to be culled when you don’t have to, right?”

“I know that,” she says. “But...”

“But?”

But there’s a bracelet encircling Cirava’s arm, bright green clashing with bright pink, over gloves that sparkle in the dull overhead lighting. Not the look of someone who doesn’t want to be seen. She gets that too; moisturewave isn’t her genre, but she’s glad CiravaStreams4Sweeps is back on Grubtube for anyone who wants to listen. 

She taps the bracelet once, lightly – too soft for warning, too brief for threat – and says, “You’re still wearing this.”


End file.
